Let's Get Questing - A Beginner's Guide
Okay, I'm here......Now what?? The game is made up of many different quests that can be run. This is a small overview of how to jump things off on your way to enjoying Rosh Online. POOF, you're in the game and find yourself surrounded by spiders, spiders and more spiders - but yet, they don't attack you. Don't worry, at lower levels monsters generally aren't known to pounce on you. You're safe.....For Now. 1st thing you'll notice is your Quest Window will pop up. This shows available quests for you to run. Your first one will be 'A Cry For Help'...Mouse over the title, highlight the name and click accept. Hmmm, seems like somebody named Domingo needs to talk to you. Let's head over and see what he wants. He'll be just north of where you landed - Yep he's the one with the question mark over his head. Not to worry though - if you ever get lost on where you're supposed to go, that cone over your own head will point you in the right direction. Found Domingo? Good, let's talk to him. With all NPC's in Rosh Online, when you mouse over them, your cursor turns into a talk balloon and a simple right click on the trusty mouse gets ya going. In Domingo's case your first quest was technically just meeting and talking with him. See that? Already completed your 1st one and didn't even know it. Now to reap the rewards. After completing a quest and talking to the Quest-End NPC, the Quest Window pops back up...Click on the quest you've completed, highlight the name (Remember, ours was named 'A Cry For Help') then click receive reward down at the bottom. Should there be any additional quests available for a certain NPC, after you complete one others may pop into the window. Well lookie there - seems he's got more in store for us. The next one is called 'Protecting The Farm'... Ready? Okay, highlight and click then accept the quest. Continuing your conversation with Domingo, you'll find he needs a couple of spiders terminated, the window also shows what rewards you'll get when your done. Got it? Good, accept it and let's go kill two eight-leggers. Now that the monsters have been killed off, simply mouse over the loot to grab it. Easy Breezy, right? Now that you've completed what's required for your quest - Head back to Domingo. (Remember follow your overhead cone if you get turned around). Right click the talk balloon to talk to him. Since we're done and looking to close out the quest, choose the quest title that we were on and continue your conversation...Remember, ours was 'Protecting The Farm', highlight it and at the bottom select Receive Reward. Simple as Pie. Again, once you've receive your reward, if there are any more available from a specific NPC, the list will update to show others. Well, well - Lookie Here......He has another one in store for us. Some may be as simple as just going to talk to someone - so head on over and talk to Sullibent. You know what to do now: Choose and accept your quest and head out to meet up with Sullibent. Once you're there, don't forget to close out your quest and receive your rewards. One thing to remember is that you may or may not always be returning to the same NPC that assigned you a quest. Other things to remember: Since this is basic 'Do what you'd like' type game play, you don't only have to go straight to the next quest. Hang around, kill off a few more bad guys, level up and grab some more loot while you're headed to where ever's next. You'll find many NPC's around....some will be stores to buy and sell, some may have side quests. Be sure and talk to all of them that you find. HAPPY QUESTING